


Crazy Trust Exercise

by Anysia



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anysia/pseuds/Anysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff may be the sweetest, most gentle lover the world has ever seen. He's also very good with rope. Anna finds a way to bring both sides of him together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Trust Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion on Tumblr re: Kristoff being canonically good with rope. I'm going to hell.

It’s always soft and slow between them, gently curving hands, smooth, easy kisses, whispered words of love and _am I hurting you, are you okay_ …

 

Kristoff is a gentle man, in the realest sense of the word — he loves Anna, whispers it in voice but fairly screams it in action, in the slow cant of his hips, in the gentle way he holds her close, the way he touches her like she’s something beautiful, priceless, fragile.

 

It’s driving her crazy.

 

It starts slow, one night when he’s moving above her, smooth and easy, and Anna groans deep in the back of her throat and pushes her hips up to meet his, scratching her nails down his back, teasing at his shoulder with her teeth because she wants more, dammit, wants harder and faster and just _more_.

 

Kristoff kisses her and moves faster, thrusts harder, but it’s still just a little too sweet, a little too measured, and Anna comes twice from his gentle touches but there’s a lingering desire left behind, something base and dirty and she doesn’t even know how to begin to approach it.

 

Anna only starts to even think about it in detail at night, when Kristoff is asleep beside her, curled in onto one side, snoring quietly, and she stares at the firm curve of his muscles, at the corded strength in his back and arms, wonders what it would feel like to have his hands firm and grasping on her, _demanding_ , pressing her down and pulling her back and just _taking_ her.

 

Biting back a groan, she slides her fingers in between her legs and strokes herself as she imagines her hands held tightly behind her back, twisted and tied, those soft, gentle hands tangled in her hair, pulling her head back just far enough to meet his eyes, dark and lustful as he fucks her.

 

She comes hard against her hand, harder than she has in ages, and she can barely hold back the desperate moan at the back of her throat.

 

It’s so good that it makes her brave enough to ask the next night.

 

Kristoff is adorably terrified, and stammers, asks if she’s sure, just like always, but Anna slides her fingers into his hair and pulls him down into a rough, desperate kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth to shut him up, and she’s always been the good girl, always been sweet, bubbly Princess Anna and it feels so unbelievably _good_ to be so rough and wild.

 

"I don’t…" Kristoff manages, kissing her back, meeting her intensity, but he’s so afraid to _hurt_ her, so afraid to do something wrong, “Anna… I just don’t want to…”

 

She pulls back, rests her forehead against his briefly. “You won’t,” she says, earnestly, and leans in to kiss him. “If I tell you to stop, will you stop?”

 

"In a heartbeat."

 

"And if… if this is something I want, then will you do it?"

 

Kristoff stares at her, swallowing hard, eyes traveling down the delicious curves of her naked form. “I…” he starts, mouth opening, then closing. “I’m just not sure what it is you want.”

 

He’s hard between her thighs, hands warm against her lower back, and she sucks her lower lip into her mouth, unconsciously grinding herself against the firm ridge of his cock as she remembers the night before, the mental images, the heat of it, the desperate urgency, the ferocity…

 

Anna eases up onto her heels a fraction, draping her arms over Kristoff’s shoulders, eyes dark and coy, and she hopes he can’t tell that she’s shaking. “We’ve made love a million times,” she says, voice low and steady even as she trembles. “Just this one time… I want you to fuck me.”

 

He’s stock-still beneath her, and she’s sure she must be on fire with the way her face is burning (and oh god, she’s never even said the _word_ before, she can’t believe she’s actually _doing_ this, she must look and sound completely _ridiculous_ , why did she _ever_ think this was a good…).

 

Her thoughts stop completely as Kristoff’s arms come around her, bruising tight, and he crushes his lips to hers, hands stroking roughly over her skin as he presses her back into the mattress.

 

There’s an exhilarating rush to it that she doesn’t quite want to admit to as he tilts her head back and bites at her throat, just hard enough to hurt, hands twisting into her skin, running over her breasts, tugging her nipples roughly between his fingers, and his breath is short and ragged against her throat, his cock impossibly hard as it pulses against her inner thigh.

 

"Are you…" he says, and it’s not the dominant lover Anna wants for the evening, it’s her Kristoff, sweet and unsure, and she takes his hand in hers, guides it to her hair and gives it a quick tug, smiling slightly at him, and he kisses her gently before leaning back, out of their embrace, wrapping her braids tight around his fist and tugging her down into his lap, thrusting up hard into her mouth.

 

She’s gotten better at this over time, so it’s not quite the painful shock that it would have been in the beginning, having him so far into her mouth like this, sliding against the back of her throat, but as he pulls her back and she laves the tip of his cock with her tongue before he pulls her back down, all warm, sliding lips, she can feel the slick slide of wetness along her own thighs, and she rubs them together desperately, more aroused than she’s ever been in her life.

 

Kristoff stops, suddenly, pushing her mouth off him with a wet, lingering suck, and he stares down at her, eyes dark, and she knows hers are as well. “Wait there,” he says, stumbling off the bed, and Anna doesn’t know what he’s doing but waits, curious, expectant, her breath catching as he extracts a length of rope from his knapsack by the bedside table.

 

He inhales on a shaky breath, his erection so hard it must be nearly painful, as he kneels back on the bed, pulling her into a hard, bruising kiss before flipping her onto her stomach and pulling her arms back tight behind her.

 

"Anna…" he says, leaning down beside her, and it’s Kristoff, the concerned voice, the gentle hands, even as they grasp her wrists and tie them expertly together.

 

"It’s okay," she manages, and he stops at the breathlessness of her voice.

 

Anna shakes her head, drawing in a deep breath — she can’t touch him with her hands tied like this, so she communicates as best she can. “It’s good,” she says. “I’m not scared. I’m… it’s good. It’s _really_ good.”

 

Kristoff waits a moment, gauging her sincerity, before running a gentle hand down her back, leaning down to kiss her forehead, and then his hand is roughly between her thighs, shoving them apart, his thumb rubbing tight circles over her clit as he slides two fingers deep inside her, pumping them in and out in quick, hard thrusts as he tugs her wrists back with one hand and she cries and keens and oh _god_ , why did they wait so long to _try_ this…

 

He draws his fingers out of her, achingly slow, and she cries out, tries to push back, but then his hand is firm against the back of her neck, pushing her down into the mattress as his fingers are replaced by the thick length of his cock, and he twists his hips and fills her in one deep thrust.

 

Her name is a breathless sigh on his lips as his hands curve around her hips, caressing her backside as he starts to thrust, almost bruising-hard, and she throws her head back, bottom lip tight against her teeth, breath coming in short gasps as he fucks her, hard and desperate, just like she’d wanted.

 

Anna is almost dizzy from how hard and fast he’s thrusting into her, deep and full and entirely uninhibited and dear _god_ , where was _this_ man all those soft, gentle nights, who knew he could do _this,_ and then one hand is back between her legs, his thumb pressing low and tight to her clit as Kristoff moves over her, his broad chest pressed against her back, and his voice is low and dark in her ear as he tells her to come.

 

She twists her hands against the rope, convulsing, driving herself hard against his hand as he rocks against her, one hand fisting tight into her hair, the other wrapped around her waist and drawing her up as swears in a rough, harsh voice, holding her tight and pressing as deeply into her as he can as he comes.  

 

Their rough, ragged breathing seems suspended in the air between them as the world slowly rights itself again.

 

They don’t talk for a long moment afterwards. Anna can feel a subtle bruising beginning along the backs of her thighs, and her wrists, arms, and shoulders are starting to hurt.

 

Gentle hands undo the rope at her wrists, gentle fingers massaging the skin around them, soft, warm lips ghosting over the wings of her shoulderblades, her neck, her cheek.

 

"Please, please tell me you’re okay," Kristoff says, and his voice is gentle, soft, terrified.

 

Anna turns in his loose embrace, nuzzling in against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I’m amazing,” she said, voice breathless, eyes hooded.

 

"Don’t rate yourself too highly there or anything," he says with a light smile, stroking her hair. "Seriously, though, Anna, if… if I did _anything_ wrong, if you hate me, if you never want to… do anything again…”

 

She stops him, pressing her fingers to his lips. “This was what I wanted, remember?” she says, and there’s a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I thought it went pretty well for our first try.”

 

"Did it?"

 

"Didn’t you enjoy it?"

 

"Well," Kristoff starts, awkwardly shifting her in his arms. "I mean… I _did_ , but I feel like… like I shouldn’t have. Anna, I just… I never, _ever_ want to hurt you. Ever.”

 

He’s being almost too sweet again, and she loves that about him, loves _him_ , but right now she just wants to enjoy the afterglow without him doubting himself, so she leans up and kisses him, soft and slow, nuzzling his nose with hers.

 

"It was awesome," Anna says, grinning against his lips. "You didn’t hurt me at all, I promise. I’m not saying it’s something I want to do every _day_ , but you’re gonna tell me that you didn’t think it was a _little_ sexy? Tying me up and all?”

 

Kristoff blushes, averting his gaze. “Well, uh… I’m probably never going to look at my mountaineering gear the same way again.”

 

She can’t help but laugh at that, folding herself into his arms, and she sighs happily as he strokes her back, his lips warm against her temple.

 

"See," Anna says sleepily, absently pressing a kiss to his chest. "You can always be gentle at this part, anyway."

 

"Good to know."

 

Silence stretches between them for a long moment, Kristoff’s hands warm against her back, hers curled up to his chest.

 

"…hey," he says finally, giving her shoulder a gentle nudge.

 

"Mm?"

 

"So, uh… if it was… I mean, if it was okay with you and all…" He’s blushing so deep she can almost _feel_ it. “I, um… I do have some longer lengths of rope down in the tack shed. Just for… you know. If you want. To. Ever. Not that you have to, I don’t want you to think that _I’m_ suggesting…”

 

Anna lifts her head from his chest to level him with a mischievous grin, and she can feel his breath stop. “We’ll figure it out together,” she says, laughing a little as she leans up to kiss him.


End file.
